pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Poisonshot/Announcing Pokémon Vortex Zodiac and Quartz Polarity!
Yes! Some of you guys may or may not remember Pokemon Zodiac/Polarity. Well, I am remaking them! I'm gonna remake the designs for the new Pokémon too. Those who didn't have a picture now will have one, because my "new" artwork style looks slighty better yet is easier and faster to do! Anyways, on to the starters's new designs! The Starters *Orbine, the Vine Squid Pokémon. Orbine used to be some kind of mushroom/plant hybrid, but now it's more of a Squid/Plant hybrid. It is a squid because it's final evolution was an Kraken, and I through Mushroom to Kraken was just odd. *Bateflare, the Bat Pokémon. It gets a body and feets, but otherwise it doesn't gets any real changes. *Watedrone, the Aqua Drone Pokémon. Insted of having two thin and long propellers, it gets one big yellow propeller. The propeller thing on it's head is now also an antenna. Other Pokémon *Riabs, the Reaper Pokémon. It is said to collect the soul of the dead. *Liguar, the Toungue Pokémon. It licks everything that seems interesting to it. *Diaczo, the Zodiac Pokémon. Like Unown, they looks like symbols, but unlike Unown, they're Zodiac symbols. *Chikshel, the Chick Pokémon. This Pokémon is protected by it's eggshell. *Gilsh, the Land Fish Pokémon. Gilsh are special, because they can live in both the earth and the water. *Trigg, the Bullet Pokémon. It is a baby Pokémon and it evolves into Remoraid by happiness. *Demigube, the 3D Pokémon. It was created to make things 3D, but it failed making them 3D. *Larmook, the Mook Pokémon. This caterpillar isn't defenseless; if it is scared, it whacks it's strong tail at the oppenent. *Earthcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon. This worm is still in his cocoon. If menaced, it hides in that cocoon. *Amexic, the Amethyst Pokémon. It contains acid inside of itself. Touching it can be lethal due to this. Gallery Pokémon The NEW Orbine.PNG|No. #1 Orbine The NEW Bateflare.PNG|No. #4 Bateflare The NEW Watedrone.PNG|No. #7 Watedrone Orplant V2.PNG|No. #2 Orplant Hallofire V2.PNG|No. #5 Hallofire Propices V2.PNG|No. #8 Propisces Kravine.PNG|No. #3 Kravine Infangal.PNG|No. #6 Infangal Throces.PNG|No. #9 Throches Riabs.PNG|No. #10 Riabs Skeleribs.PNG|No. #11 Skeleribs Liguar.PNG|No. #12 Liguar Disgutounge.PNG|No. #13 Disgustounge All of Diaczo Forms.PNG|No. #14 Diaczo Chikshel.PNG|No. #15 Chikshell Shelbir.PNG|No. #16 Shelbir Omeghall.PNG|No. #17 Omeghall Gilsh.PNG|No. #18 Gilsh Livsh.PNG|No. #19 Livsh Trigg.PNG|No. #20 Trigg Demigube.PNG|No. #21 Demigube 5-Demigube.PNG|No. #22 5-Demigube N-Demigube.PNG|No. #23 N-Demigube Larmook.PNG|No. #24 Larmook Silguard.PNG|No. #25 Silguard Lepidoking.PNG|No. #26 Lepidoking Earthcoon.PNG|No. #27 Earthcoon Slingworm.PNG|No. #28 Slingworm Amexic.PNG|No. #29 Amexic Virhyst.PNG|No. #30 Virhyst Tolnado.PNG|No. #31 Tolnado Gimagma.PNG|No. #32 Gimagma Craterria.PNG|No. #33 Craterria Mudalgo.PNG|No. #34 Mudalgo Founser.PNG|No. #35 Founser Geymer.PNG|No. #36 Geymer Reacno.PNG|No. #37 Reacno Volcamurai.PNG|No. #38 Volcamurai Greenlem.PNG|No. #39 Greenlem Vertolem.PNG|No. #40 Vertolem Ufuturn.PNG|No. #41 Ufuturn Activ8.PNG|No. #42 Activ8 Bl8ole.PNG|No. #43 Bl8hole Calcice.PNG|No. #44 Calcice Glacium.PNG|No. #45 Glacium Alarvien.PNG|No. #46 Alarvien Voite.PNG|No. #47 Voite Voidie.PNG|No. #48 Voidie Flatfire.PNG|No. #49 Flatfire Infiretor.PNG|No. #50 Infiretor Biragonew.PNG|No. #51 Biragon Plantpod.PNG|No. #52 Plantpod Chatree.PNG|No. #53 Chatree Ghow.PNG|No. #54 Ghow Ghosaber.PNG|No. #55 Ghosaber Sandlamite.PNG|No. #56 Sandlamite Wyglavern.PNG|No. #57 Wyglavern Spand.PNG|No. #58 Spand Ropark.PNG|No. #59 Ropark Kueeng.PNG|No. #60 Kueeng Berran.PNG|No. #61 Berran Citruserry.PNG|No. #62 Citruserry Flashfight.PNG|No. #63 Flashfight Garghost.PNG|No. #64 Garghost Possesoyle.PNG|No. #65 Possesoyle Nightmargoyl.PNG|No. #66 Nightmargoyl Ambermite.PNG|No. #67 Ambermite Terramite.PNG|No. #68 Terramite Dollancient.PNG|No. #69 Dollancient Dollarnivore.PNG|No. #70 Dollarnivore Trainers PQV Purple.PNG|Purple, the male player character. PQV Black.PNG|Black, the female player character. PQV Cyan.PNG|Cyan, the rival of the character. Category:Blog posts